TrainBoy55 Productions's Thirteenth Thomas and Friends Movie Remake Episode 13: Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US).
Here is the thirteenth remake of TrainBoy55 Productions's Full Thomas and Friends Movie remake. Cast (The Main Episode: Double Trouble (Season 2), told by Ringo Starr for the US) *Thomas *Hard At Work Thomas *Surprised Thomas (Thomas and the Jet Engine) *Sad Thomas (Thomas Makes a Mess) *Percy *Surprised Percy (Percy and Rocky) *Tired Percy (R/C Percy) *Toby *Annie *Clarabel *Sir Topham Hatt *Troublesome Trucks *Cabooses *Breakdown Trains *Henrietta *Victoria *Bugs Bunny (TTTE Form) *Lola Bunny (TTTE Form) *Branchline Coaches *Express Coaches Cast (The Sequel) *Thomas - Paul *Percy - Dave *Sonic - Eric *Amy Rose - Kimberly *Boco - Alan *Duncan - Dave Transcript (The Main Episode: Double Trouble (Season 2), told by Ringo Starr for the US) *Narrator: It was a beautiful morning on the Island of Sodor. Thomas the Tank Engine's blue paint sparkled in a sunshine as he puffed happily along his branch line with Annie and Clarabel. He was feeling very pleased with himself. (Thomas, blowing his whistle, puffs along his branchline, with his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel, toward Elsbridge station to meet Percy, hauling two coaches, and Toby, Henrietta, with another coach called Victoria, with three vans and a caboose) *Percy: Hello, Thomas *Narrator: Whistled Percy. *Percy: You look splendid. *Thomas: Yes indeed. *Narrator: Boasted Thomas. *Thomas: Blue is the only proper color for an engine. *Toby: Oh, I don't know. I like my brown paint. *Narrator: Said Toby. *Percy: I've always been green. I wouldn't want to be any other color either. *Narrator: Added Percy. *Thomas: (hard working) Well, well, anyway. *Narrator: Huffed Thomas. *Thomas: (hard working) Blue is the only color for a really useful engine. Anyone knows that. *Narrator: Percy said no more. He just grinned at Toby. Later, Thomas was resting when Percy arrived. (Percy brings in four freight cars to load under the hopper) A large hopper was loading his freight cars full of coal. Thomas was still being cheeky. *Thomas: Careful. *Narrator: He warned. *Thomas: Watch out with those silly cars. *Cars: Go on, go on! *Narrator: Muttered the cars. *Thomas: And by the way. *Narrator: Went on Thomas. *Thomas: Those buffers don't look really safe to me. (as Percy loads all his cars together, he accidentally goes too far, before the last load pours down and covers Thomas from smokebox to bunker, just to spoil his new paint) *Narrator: The last load poured down. *Thomas: (surprised) Help, help! *Narrator: Cried Thomas. *Thomas: (surprised) Get me out! *Narrator: Percy was worried, but he couldn't help laughing. Thomas' smart blue paint was covered in coal dust from smokebox to bunker. *Percy: Ha, ha! *Narrator: Chuckled Percy. *Percy: You don't look really useful now, Thomas. You look really disgraceful. *Thomas: (hard working) I'm not disgraceful. *Narrator: Choked Thomas. *Thomas: You did that on purpose. Get me out! *Narrator: (as Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny, double-headed, and hauling three green and yellow Express coaches, depart, a sad Thomas drips a tear when he is covered in coal) It took so long to clean Thomas that he wasn't it time for his next train. Toby had to take Annie and Clarabel. *Annie: Poor Thomas. *Narrator: Whispered Annie to Clarabel. They were most upset. (Toby sets off, pulling Henrietta, Victoria, Annie, and Clarabel) Thomas was grumpy in the shed that night. Toby thought it made a great joke, but Percy was cross with Thomas for thinking he had made his paint dirty on purpose. (a mad Percy, a happy Toby, and an annoyed Thomas are in the sheds) *Percy: Fancy a really useful blue engine like Thomas becoming a disgrace to Sir Topham Hatt's railway. *Narrator: Next day, Thomas was feeling more cheerful, (after getting cleaned, Thomas collects Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice, and watches Percy bringing four freight cars and a caboose) as he watch Percy bring his cars from the junction. The cars were heavy and Percy was tired. *Driver: Have a drink. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Driver: Then you'll feel better. *Narrator: The water column stood at the end of the siding with the unsafe buffers. (Percy puffs forward to get a drink, but hits the buffers, then comes off the rails, just to covered in coal too) Suddenly, Percy found that he couldn't stop. The buffers didn't stop him either. *Percy: Ooh! *Narrator: Wailed Percy. *Percy: Help! *Narrator: The buffers were broken and Percy was wheel deep in coal. It was time for Thomas to leave. He had seen everything. (Thomas sets off with Annie and Clarabel) *Thomas: Now Percy has learned his lesson too. *Narrator: He chuckled to himself. That night, the two engines made up their quarrel. *Percy: I didn't cause your accident on purpose, Thomas. *Narrator: Whispered Percy. *Percy: You do know that, don't you? *Thomas: Of course. *Narrator: Replied Thomas. *Thomas: And I'm sorry I teased you. Your green paint look splendid again too. In future, we're both be more careful of coal. Transcript (The Sequel) *Sonic: Thomas and Percy, you have some visitors to see you. *Boco: Hi Thomas and Percy. I'm Uncle Boco. *Duncan: And I'm Duncan, your loyal narrow gauge buddy. *Thomas: I guess you'll be part in the family. *Percy: Yes, indeed, Boco and Duncan will be part of our family. *Amy Rose: And you'll soon learn to shunt freight cars and haul passenger trains. Trivia (The Main Episode: Double Trouble (Season 2), told by Ringo Starr for the US) *Double Trouble (Season 2) will be told by Ringo Starr for the US. *Shot 1 will film Thomas puffing along his branchline and hauling Annie and Clarabel. *Shot 2 will film Thomas speeding along his branchline and hauling Annie and Clarabel. *Shot 3 will film Thomas, hauling Annie and Clarabel, and arriving at Elsbridge station to meet Percy, two red coaches, Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, three boxcars, and a caboose. *Shot 4 will film Percy, laughing, while talking and lip syncing and hauling two red coaches. *Shot 5 will film Thomas, hauling Annie and Clarabel, but chuckling as well, and talking and lip syncing. *Shot 6 will film Toby, hauling Henrietta, Victoria, three boxcars, and a caboose, but looking pleased, and talking and lip syncing. *Shot 7 will film Percy hauling two coaches and with his jolly face and talking and lip syncing. *Shot 8 will film Percy, with his eyes both half, hauling two red coaches, and talking and lip syncing. *Shot 9 will film a hard working Thomas talking and lip syncing. *Shot 10 will film Thomas with his cross face (from Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon) talking and lip syncing. *Shot 11 will film a hard working Thomas puffs away, hauling Annie and Clarabel. *Shot 12 will film Thomas resting. *Shot 13 will film Percy arriving with four coal cars and a caboose. *Shot 14 will film some coal cars being loaded. *Shot 15 will film Thomas, chuckling, talking and lip syncing, pleased. *Shot 16 will film the cars go forward while loaded. *Shot 17 will film Percy puffing forward. *Shot 18 will film Percy bumping into some buffers. *Shot 19 will film the last load pouring down. *Shot 20 will film a surprised Thomas talking and lip syncing. *Shot 21 will film the last load pouring down. *Shot 22 will film a hard working Thomas talking and lip syncing. *Shot 23 will film the coal pouring down. *Shot 24 will film Percy laughing. *Shot 25 will film the coal pouring down. *Shot 26 will film Thomas's blue paint covered in coal dust from smokebox to bunker. *Shot 27 will film a surprised Thomas blinking and covered in coal. *Shot 28 will film Percy talking and lip syncing while laughing. *Shot 29 will film a sad Thomas blinking while covered in coal dust. *Shot 30 will film a surprised Thomas blinking. *Shot 31 will film a hard working Thomas looking cross. *Shot 32 will film a hard working Thomas talking and lip syncing. *Shot 33 will film Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny puffing away, double-headed, and pulling three homemade green and yellow Express coaches, and passing a sad Thomas standing next to Annie and Clarabel. *Shot 34 will film Toby, Henrietta, and Victoria coupling up to Annie and Clarabel. *Shot 35 will film Annie talking and lip syncing sadly to Clarabel. *Shot 36 will film Toby puffing away and taking Henietta, Victoria, Annie, and Clarabel. *Shot 37 will film Toby speeding and hauling Henietta, Victoria, Annie, and Clarabel. *Shot 38 will film a hard working Thomas, a happy Toby, and a cross Percy in the shed. *Shot 39 will film Toby looking happy. *Shot 40 will film a mad Percy talking and lip syncing. *Shot 41 will film a hard working Thomas and saying 'Bah!' in Ebenezer Scrooge's voice while talking and lip syncing. *Shot 42 will film Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel standing at Tidmouth station. *Shot 43 will film a tired Percy arriving with four freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 44 will film a tired Percy stopping with four freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 45 will film the water column standing on a siding with some unsafe buffers. *Shot 46 will film a tired Percy puffing forward and being uncoupled from his freight cars and caboose. *Shot 47 will film a surprised Percy going too far. *Shot 48 will film a surprised Percy bumping into the buffers. *Shot 49 will film a surprised Percy stuck in the coal. *Shot 50 will film the red signal. *Shot 51 will film the green signal. *Shot 52 will film Thomas puffing away and hauling Annie and Clarabel. *Shot 53 will film Thomas puffing away with Annie and Clarabel and passing a tired Percy stuck in the coal. *Shot 54 will film a tired Percy lying quietly in the coal and asleep. *Shot 55 will film Thomas and Percy in the shed. *Shot 56 will film Percy (with his jolly face from Percy Proves a Point) talking and lip syncing. *Shot 57 will film Thomas (with his chuckling face from Bulldog) talking and lip syncing. *Shot 58 will film Thomas and Percy talking and lip syncing. *Shot 59 will film Thomas and Percy winking at each other. *Shot 60 will film Thomas and Percy looking at the screen and waving at us. Category:TrainBoy55 Productions